


Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

by HavocRoyale



Series: We're All Stars REDUX [5]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Break Up, F/M, I didn't intend to make this sad sorry Shane, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Or straight but that's what I get for shipping shady huh, Shane's caught in the middle of weird love...shape of some sort...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: Shane stumbles backwards as fast as he can muster, Cady gasping as she scrambles up further onto the bed. Her rushes to grab a throw pillow and hold it in front of his pants. It’s not the first time someone’s just walked in on him. It’s not the first time someone’s seen him in this exact situation before.But it’s the first timeReginahas.She looks so sad and Shane feels a pang of guilt in his chest.Fuck. Way to go idiot.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels (Briefly), Cady Heron/Shane Oman, Regina George/Shane Oman
Series: We're All Stars REDUX [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738498
Kudos: 3





	Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> So...here's the thing...Shane's got issues but he's a good guy and he loves Cady and Regina...Whether they love him...well...we'll see lol

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“No, you are,” Shane lightly tightened his grip on Sonja’s shoulder, not enough to hurt but enough to quit her squirming.

“I wasn’t even invited to the stupid party, Shane!” His friend crossed her arms and pouted, “I’m not even supposed to be within 20 feet of her  _ house _ , dude.”

“That’s not my fucking problem.”

“You’re right! Acting like a babysitter is!”

Regina’s lexus pulled up, Shane didn’t miss the look she shot him from the driver’s seat. Gretchen got out from the passenger and moved to the back. The hood was up, which was nice.

“Do not make me get in that car, Shane.”

Shane ignored Sonny’s protests and forcefully guided her to the car, opening the back door and pushing her in. He kept his hand on the door as he opened the passenger door.

“What the hell are you doing, Shane?”

“Don’t worry about it, can you put on the child locks?”

Sonja sat up suddenly, “Shane!”

“Excuse me?” Regina was looking at him like he was crazy, he did his best to look sympathetic, “Please?”

“Just get in, oh my god.”

“Honeybee,” He wasn’t getting in until she locked the doors. She rolled her eyes and he heard the locks click into place. Shane clambered into the passenger seat, “Thanks.”

“You owe me, big guy.”

“I always pay you back.”

She didn’t respond again but he saw her smile. They haven’t talked in so long. He knows they’re not technically together anymore, but they never technically broke up either. He steadies his eyes out the window, resting his head against his arm, he knows all too well how quickly he’ll crumble if she asks.

“This is so fucking stupid. I’ll just walk back,” Sonny kicked the back of his seat.

“No. You won’t.”

“Yes. I will.”

Shane turns around in his seat only to be stopped by Regina’s hand firmly planted on his shoulder, she makes eye contact with Sonja in the mirror, “If you leave, I’ll tell my mom that you broke the restraining order. And you know what happens if  _ she _ knows, don’t you?”

Sonja groaned, “Whatever. Are Mike and Glen gonna be there at least?”

Gretchen shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of Mike. Regina’s gaze was unwavering, “Michael isn’t allowed at my parties. We’ll see if Glen is there. The Art Freaks are there though, you’re friends with them right?”

“Fine. Whatever. Just stop talking to me.”

“You’re in my car.”

“Against my will.”

Regina didn’t reply again, her hand lingered on Shane’s shoulder for a moment. He took a deep breath and shrugged her off, she looked at him like he’d just shot her. He didn’t say anything, just resumed staring out the window. He didn’t trust himself.

When they parked the car outside of the liquor shop, Regina got out with Shane. It wasn’t totally unheard of, she usually paid, but something about the action settled weird in his gut this time.

And sure enough, the second they got into the small building Regina poked his arm, “Shane.”

“Huh, what?” He didn’t turn around.

“Why are you being so weird? What did I- What did I do  _ recently _ to make you brush me off like this?”

_ Oops. _

“I’m not. I dunno what you’re talkin’ about, Honeybee.”

“Thomas.”

Shane skidded to a stop in the aisle, “I don’t want you thinking it’s okay to just-” He threw his arms up in exasperation, “Just go back to normal. Normal sucked...And don’t call me Thomas.”

He turned to look at Regina behind him, she looked like a kicked puppy.  _ Fuck. _ He brought a hand to his face, dragging it across his features as he let out a soft sigh, “It’s not...I liked you a lot, Reg...I love you. I just  _ can’t _ keep doing this. I can’t spend every minute of my days waiting for you to care about me the same way. I have no fuckin’ problem being your friend, okay?”

He gave her a lopsided grin, “But I can’t do that if you’re going to treat me the same way you’ve  _ been _ . Everything about  _ us _ ... _ needs _ to change.”

He chewed on his cheek and straightened his posture, realizing he’d slouched some so he’d be closer to eye level with Regina. She’s not saying anything and for a minute he’s worried he was  _ too _ stern. But then she laughs, “Sometimes I forget your mom’s a therapist, then you go all-” She waves her hands dramatically, “-psychologist or whatever on me.”

Shane pats her on the shoulder, the same way his teammates do when he gets back to the dugout. Regina gives him a look like the pat was the most ridiculous thing he could have done, “What?”

“Nothing, that’s just what you do to your baseball buddies.”

“W...Well, yeah. We’re...buddies aren’t we?”

She hesitates, it’s so unlike her, “Are we?”

He doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t know what that  _ means. _ Is she upset? Does she not want to be friends? Did she not hear a word he just said?

He gapes like a fish for a moment, unsure how to progress when a car horn drags him out of his thoughts. Gretchen is laying on the horn of Regina’s car. Clearly her patience is running low, Shane’s pretty sure if she was alone with Karen, she’d be fine...but she’s babysitting Sonja now.

“Look...we can like talk about it later, okay? You can sneak away from the party or we can talk afterwards. For now, we’re on a bit of a schedule,” Regina just nods with him before pushing past him, clearly with her sights set on a purchase already. Shane just followed behind her, carrying most of the boxes and such.

The clerk is a familiar girl, covered head to toe in tattoos, studs, and spikes. A former northshore student, Shane knew her as one of the “gangster whites.” She used to be friends with Sonny. He’s not sure what her name was, she raised an eyebrow to Shane and Regina’s approach. Shane set some of the haul on the counter and dug out his wallet from his back pocket, passing it to the clerk.

She looked up at him after checking the idea, “You know this expired like yesterday, right?”

Shane’s heart dropped as he snatched the card back, “What? I-I thought it was good for another month and-”

_ It was fine. _

The clerk laughed, “I’m just fucking with you, Oman. C’mon, you and I both know it doesn’t matter. It’s a fake anyways.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “We get it. This is illegal, are you going to ring us up or not, Vera?”

_ Vera. That was her name. _

“Chill, little miss plastic,” Vera started scanning their items, “Throwing a rager tonight, I assume?”

“Uh, yeah. End of the year ‘n all that,” Shane decided he would do the talking, Regina and the gangster whites would probably kill each other without hesitation if given the chance. Former student or not.

“Sick, you still bros with Sonja?”

“Yeah…I guess.”

_ Truth be told. Their friendship has been wavering. She’s falling in deep with Mike and the gang. He can only do so much to keep her out of it, especially when she doesn’t want to be helped out of it. _

“I hear that,” She finished scanning everything and Regina passed her the credit card, “Have fun at your little baby house party. You know where to find me, if you need more supplies, Oman.”

Shane waved her off as he exited the store. Himself and Regina loaded the drinks into the trunk, packing some of them into an ice chest and stacking the rest around it.

* * *

Shane had only just finished unloading the drinks from the car, with little help from the girls. Karen and Regina had surprisingly been the only ones to assist him, Gretchen scurrying off to the bathroom to fix her hair or something and Sonja just watching the other three with a bored look on her face.

_ Some friend. _

He heard someone coming down the stairs, well several someones by the sound of things. He whipped around from his place in the kitchen to see Janis, Damian, and Cady at the foot of the stairs. Shane bolted straight for them, lifting Cady up and swinging her around in a bear hug. She laughed so hard she snorted and his stomach does a flip. He puts her down quickly, he can’t be seriously getting carried away. He ruffled Damian and Janis’ hair, “Damn right, my favorite losers are gonna be here. That’s how you know it’s gonna be a killer party.”

He waggles his eyebrows, earning another laugh from Cady and a smug look from both art freaks. The wordless conversation ended abruptly when Sonja made a very loud, very  _ fake _ , yawn from the door. Shane ignores her but Janis shoots him another look and speaks softly, “What’s Sonny doing here? Isn’t she like...not allowed here? Like... _ legally? _ ”

Cady looks confused and Damian takes the chance to gossip, “Sonja tried lighting the George mansion on fire last year. Supposedly. I mean, we used to all be friends, and I wouldn’t put it past her, but I wasn’t like... _ here _ , so who knows.”

Shane waves his hand vaguely, “It’s...a long story-”

“Not really,” Sonja was suddenly beside him, “I hate Regina’s stupid fucking guts. Haven’t you ever seen The Thing? Or Alien? You’re supposed to destroy disgusting monsters with fire.”

She said it so casually, Shane could almost feel the rest of their makeshift huddle cringe internally, “...Yeah…”

“Okay, and?” He was thankful it was Janis to speak up first, “Why are you here then?”

“Shane thinks I’m going to kill myself or something I guess, I don’t fucking know.”

“No. I think you’re gonna get yourself  _ killed _ . Hanging around Mike,  _ is going _ to land you in the hospital, you know that as well as I do.”

“Whatever dude, it’s not like I’m some helpless damsel like you’re fucking girlfriend.”

Sonja walked away as quickly as she arrived, probably setting off to investigate the large house. Shane could feel his anger bubbling inside of him. He just wanted to keep his friend  _ safe _ . He doesn’t understand why she wants to fight him so fucking hard on that. Janis pats his shoulder like he did Regina’s earlier, “You doin’ alright there, bud?”

“Yeah. Yeah, whatever, I’m fine, just-”

“You have a girlfriend?”

He wasn’t expecting Cady to say that. Especially since he’s fairly confident he’s done his fair share of oversharing to her about whatever the fuck he and Regina’s relationship was.

“No...not- Sonny’s just talking about Regina. But yunno...no, me and Reg aren’t together, we all know that.  _ She _ knows that, she’s just being insufferable today.”

It hurt him seeing the concern in Cady’s eyes, he tries not to think about how Aaron isn’t here.  _ Is he even going to show up? It’d be so easy to just- Don’t. Don’t even fucking think about it, Oman. _ Shane shrugs it off and grins, “Whatever, we got party snacks to make!”

If he’s good at anything, it’s a happy facade, “Reg said we could make some cookies, if anyone wants to help with that.”

* * *

The party itself is boring. At least to Shane it is. He doesn’t like drinking and all of his friends are scattered. He sees Aaron dancing on a table at one point when he’s making rounds around the house.  _ So, he did eventually show up. _ Cady had been laughing at his feet, Aaron trying to coax her up onto the table with him. Shane decided to leave the room at that point. He’d spent enough of the past 4 years biting at Aaron’s heels chasing after Regina. He’s not going to fall into the same routine with Cady.

Eventually, Shane finds a place at the front door, taking it upon himself to make sure no one’s trying to drive drunk. He’s the reason they got a lot of the drinks at this party, he’s not going to be the reason for someone getting hurt like that.

Not 30 minutes later, Sonja’s found him, she’s completely wasted. Reeks of alcohol, it makes Shane’s gut twist uncomfortably.

“Can I fucking leave now?” Her words are slurred.

“Uh...and go where?”

“I dunno, home or somethin’ probably?”

“You smell like a brewery, how are you going to get there? Regina drove both of us.”

“Dude, it’s not your fuckin’ business. I’ve been here for ages, can I just go?”

She tries to step around him, he steps back in front of her, “No.”

“Shane.”

“No. You’re gonna get hurt, Sonny,” He’s so tired of this crap.  _ Why can’t she just listen to him? _

__ “Don’t fuckin’  _ Sonny _ me, you don’t give a fuck about me!”

_ What? _

“What?!”

Sonja shoves him.  _ Hard. _ The door knob digs into his back, that’s gonna bruise...if she doesn’t want to listen, then he doesn’t care anymore, “Fine! Whatever. Fuckin’ go ahead, it’s not my problem anymore. You think I don’t care, then fine, I don’t fuckin’ care anymore.”

Sonja’s face scrunches up and she throws the remains of whatever was in the red cup in her hand onto Shane.

“Jackass,” She shoves him again out of the way and leaves. Slamming the door behind her.

Shane stumbles a bit, leaning against the wall. The stink of alcohol stings and makes his stomach turn. He  _ hates _ parties sometimes. He flinches when someone’s hand grabs his elbow, it’s Regina. She looks worried for a moment before the smell catches up to her, “Jesus christ, Shane.”

Her face curls up in disgust, he shoots her a sympathetic look, “Yeah. Thank Sonja.”

A weak laugh falls on deaf ears, “If you want to go upstairs to clean up, you can. You probably still have some  _ clean _ shirts in my room. I’ll watch the door, if you’d rather go alone.”

It hurts. This kindness she shows him. It’s the kind of thing that used to be reserved for him, only ever in private. He still doesn’t know how much of it was real and what was fake. He nods, “I-I’ll be up there for a bit probably...if you like need me or wanna talk or somethin’...”

It doesn’t take him five minutes to be in the bathroom, shirt off rinsing alcohol off of him in the sink. The sooner it was off, the better. He dries himself off and tosses his shirt into the hamper before leaving, making his way through the maze of halls and doors to Regina’s room. He finds one of his old shirts fairly quickly, it’s a little small he thinks but it’s good enough.

He’s slipping it onto his arms as he leaves the room, bumping into someone, “Oh- Sorry, uh-...Cady?”

She looked a little startled...she looked like she’d been crying almost, “No, it’s on me, I wasn’t really paying attention…”

“Uh...you okay?”

She forced a smile, “It’s really dumb, don’t even...I’m just not really having a good time. Parties always seem to end horribly for me.”

Cady lets out a laugh and he smiles softly, “Uh, yeah I hear that...if you want, you can like...talk to me or somethin’...I was just about to go sit in the bathroom for a bit cause it’s sorta weird being all alone in Regina’s room but-”

She shot him a look and he realized how weird he looked when they bumped into each other. Shirtless, damp, exiting Regina’s room... _ yeah, that’s pretty suspicious. _

“I wasn’t...we weren’t...I had a bit of an, er,  _ accident _ with Sonny and some beer or whatever...it’s just me up here. I was just grabbing a new shirt and washing off,” He fiddled his thumbs, suddenly feeling awkward and  _ very _ aware of everything turning red with embarrassment.

“I…” Cady hesitated for a moment, like she was thinking hard about what she wanted to say, “Can you stay up here with me? I don’t think I really want to be alone right now…”

Shane steps out of the way, nodding, “Yeah, yeah. I gotchu, dude, don’t even worry about it.”

Cady laughs as they walk into Regina’s room, Shane shuts the door behind them before joining her sitting on the large bed.

The two of them sit in silence for a little while, Cady’s hands holding tight to the end of her shirt, eyes focused somewhere in front of them. He takes it upon himself to break the silence, “You know...my first party this year...I went with Regina to this soccer player’s halloween party, Chris, she was a playboy bunny,  _ like every year _ . But I was  _ sexy batman _ .”

That gets a reaction out of the redhead, “Oh my  _ god _ , you’re joking.”

“No! No, I had..I had a mesh crop top with the batman symbol on the chest, some  _ tight _ little shorts...the whole nine yards,” He grinned wide,  _ at least he managed to make Cady smile _ .

They giggle for a moment before something draws Cady’s attention, “Wait...that was...the halloween party?”

Shane leans back, resting on his elbows, and shrugs, “Yeah...Reg left with Aaron that night. It was back to sneakin’ around like an idiot for me.”

Cady rolls her eyes, “Yeah. It’s like  _ every _ party I go to, something awful happens with Aaron like- Like the halloween party? Regina had told me she would talk to him for me and then she took him back  _ in front of me. _ And then  _ I _ had a party but I was totally a raging bitch and I threw up all over Aaron! And now…”

“Now?”

“Now…” It takes her a minute to find her voice, “Now he broke up with me.”

Shane pushes his anger to the back of his head,  _ that’s a stupid fuckin’ decision on Aaron’s part _ , Cady has his sympathies. He’s spent all too many parties at Regina’s every whim and they never ended pleasantly for him.

“It’s so stupid. I should have known, he kept acting all weird and distant when it was just us and...whatever. He’s going to some fancy college out of state, I guess. I mean, that’s not like  _ all _ he said but...whatever it’s dumb.”

“Nah,” Shane sits back up and scoots closer to her so he can throw an arm around her shoulders, “It’s not dumb. Trust me, dumb is like...if he said whatever he said but followed it with “but I still wanna mess around”  _ and then you did _ .”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Yup.”

Cady leaned against him, “He said we felt  _ flat  _ to him. That like we were only together because it’s what people  _ expected _ us to do...like him and Regina…”

_ Well...that’s a statement. _

He scoffs, “Well...he’s stupid. I can’t imagine for a second that dating you would fall fuckin’  _ flat. _ Or anywhere  _ near _ comparable to Regina...I mean, we had very different experiences with her but like...fuck, you’re like the nicest girl I’ve ever met. And okay, yeah, you  _ can _ be mean, but you  _ aren’t _ like you actually try to be nice ‘n stuff. You have a good heart...not to say Reg doesn’t but...yours is helluva lot gooder than hers.”

“Gooder?”

“Ah...yeah, better or whatever,” He waves a hand aimlessly, “Details shmetails.”

Shane notices from the corner of his vision that Cady’s looking up at him, he turns to face her, their eyes locking. He can feel all the things he wants to say at the back of his throat, itching to come out. Something about the look in her eyes makes him feel so  _ weak _ . He knows if he’d stand his knees would buckle, legs turning to jelly under his weight.  _ Fuck. _

He doesn’t know who started leaning in first, logically, he thinks probably him. Because why would  _ Cady _ want to kiss  _ him _ ? But he does know that they’re  _ definitely  _ kissing. Suddenly all his thoughts go fuzzy, everything in his head is jumbled, everything he wanted to say is blank. All he can think about is Cady’s hand on his bicep and the feeling of her smiling into the kiss. Shane moves the arm that was across her shoulders lower, across her waist, and cups her face with his other hand. 

_ More. More. More.  _ All he can feel is  _ more. _

Everything he wanted to say falls flat on his tongue. Nothing he could say feels adequate enough to describe this. The warmth in his stomach as it flips, or the buzzing feeling of fireworks in his chest. Cady lets out a breathy laugh, pulling away only enough to push him back so he falls onto his elbows once again and she straddles him. 

“Fuck.”

Cady’s got a smug smile across her face, “Yeah?”

“Wh-What happened to like...bein’ sad ‘n shit?” He grips her hips softly. Part of him is wary of proceeding, this isn’t right, Aaron just broke up with her...the other part of him thinks what’s the harm in proceeding because clearly this  _ can’t _ be real.

Only, that questions  _ does _ stop her. Her hands firm on his chest, her face going through every emotion in the book, “This is better than being sad.”

_ That’s not really an answer. _

She surges forward, capturing his lips in another kiss, much rougher than before. Shane moves his hands up to her shoulders, gently pushing her up and away from him. Cady lets out a soft whine and he thinks for a moment that he’s going to lose his mind if she keeps this up.

“We...We can’t...That’s not…” He doesn’t know what to say, “Are you drunk?”

She looks a little offended that he’d ask that, “No?”

“High?”

“No.”

“Well-”

Cady cuts him off, “Well, what? I want  _ this _ right now. I don’t to…” Shane drowns out whatever else Cady is saying.

_ Now. She wants this, whatever this is, now. Only now. He’s a rebound. He’s just some hot guy to avoid her problems with. _

__ Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Shane flips them over so that Cady’s under him.

_ Don’t think. Just do. Don’t think. You’re no good at that anyways. If she wants to forget about Aaron, then he can do that. He’s good at that. Being a distraction. Not thinking. _

Cady giggles when he starts kissing her neck. No matter how this night turns out, this is going to haunt him. Cady kissing him, Cady  _ wanting _ him. Her hands snake around his shoulders, one grabbing his hair and pulling him up to meet her lips. He holds himself up with one arm, dragging the other down to where her shirt and shorts meet. He slides his hand across her stomach, she’s so much softer than he is. She lets out a soft whine when his fingers trace the edge of her bra.

Their kisses are getting rougher, more desperate and Cady’s grinding up against him between her legs. His mind is whirring a thousand miles away, he doesn’t want this to go too far. But he doesn’t want to stop and Cady’s holding him against her and-

The door opens with a  _ click. _

Shane stumbles backwards as fast as he can muster, Cady gasping as she scrambles up further onto the bed. Her rushes to grab a throw pillow and hold it in front of his pants. It’s not the first time someone’s just walked in on him. It’s not the first time someone’s seen him in this exact situation before.

But it’s the first time  _ Regina _ has.

She looks so  _ sad _ and Shane feels a pang of guilt in his chest.  _ Fuck. Way to go idiot. _

“Regina…”Cady’s voice sounds so far away.

Regina brushes her off, blue eyes locked with Shane’s brown and hazel. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what she  _ wants _ him to say. She regains her composure, her face turning to stone and voice to ice, “Get out. Both of you, get  _ out _ of my room, out of my  _ house. _ Party’s fucking over.”

She exits out the door without wasting another second. Shane looks to Cady for a moment, they can hear Regina screaming and shouting downstairs. Kicking everyone out.

Cady slides off the bed and takes the pillow from Shane, tossing it back onto the bed and taking his hand. She leads him out of the house, walking as briskly as she can as he awkwardly shuffles behind her. On their way out his eyes meet with Aaron’s in the yard. He can’t really read him like he can Regina...Shane  _ thinks _ he looks sad, maybe betrayed is a better word? After all, Shane seems to always be just biting at his heels for whatever girl he’s with. But Aaron  _ dumped _ Cady. He can’t seriously be upset at him for this  _ this _ time, can he?

**Author's Note:**

> aaahahahaha _yeah_ whups boy are the next few chapters & oneshots gonna be an emotional rollercoaster! Read Art Freaks v. The Plastics REDUX to see the fallout of the party!!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are super greatly appreciated!!


End file.
